Feu de camps
by Missbille
Summary: Pour Halloween, nous avons pour tradition de nous réunir autour d'un feu de camps dans un tunnel pour une petite histoire d'horreur. Mais cette fois ce sera différent car on sera à la ferme de Casey avec April. Mais pourquoi Donatello est-il aussi grincheux? "Tu paries combien qu'il est déguisé en princesse?" Demande Michelangelo alors que proteste énergiquement son frère.


**Feu de camps.**

Pour Halloween, nous avons pour tradition de nous réunir autour d'un feu de camps dans un tunnel pour une petite histoire. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment facile et pas toujours réalisable dans les égouts surtout en la saison froide avec les clochards et autres marginaux qui viennent squatter les tunnels.

Mais cette année, grâce à Casey et April nous allions enfin avoir l'occasion de nous plier à cette pratique sans risque d'interruption.

« Léonardo ? »

Le jeune leader au masque bleu sortit de ses pensées pour regarder Splinter qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Oui, sensei ?

\- As-tu pensé à prendre les friandises ?

Léonardo n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Michelangelo hurla depuis la cuisine.

\- Non ! C'est moi qui m'en occupe ! Léo est interdit de cuisine depuis sa tentative avec le four !

Raphaël qui passa à ce moment à côté d'eux, en transportant son sac de voyage tirer sur une épaule, lança un regard menaçant à Léonardo et lui tira la langue. Surprit, Léonardo ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre qu'à tirer la sienne. L'adolescent surprit le regard désapprobateur de Splinter qui lui fit baisser la tête de honte en marmonnant un « désolé, sensei… ».

Raphaël continua son chemin, fier de sa petite vengeance pour le sale coup que leur avait fait Léo en asphyxiant tout le repère avec ses lasagnes archi-cramé grâce à la pyrolyse du four. Comment une grande tortue comme Léonardo pouvait confondre la fonction grille et pyrolyse ? Si c'était Donatello encore, comme il avait tendance à avoir toujours le museau dans un bouquin. Mais Léonardo était censé être monsieur parfait ! Celui qui est parano et vérifie plusieurs fois si tout était fait selon son plan avant d'agir.

Michelangelo arriva dans le salon, les bras chargés de plusieurs sacs en papier dont il se déchargea dans les bras de Léonardo avant de filer dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour leur séjour à la ferme.

Léonardo eut un petit sourire en regardant Splinter.

\- Il a pensé aux crackers au fromage pour vous.

Il fallut encore un bon quart d'heure aux tortues retardatrices, Michelangelo et Donatello, pour être prêtes. Casey et April, qui avaient jusque-là attendu patiemment, avaient fini par s'impatienter et les bombardèrent de texto quand un flic s'était mis à leur tourner autour pour leur stationnement prolongé prêt d'une borne d'incendie.

Une fois que tous les mutants tortue et rat furent dans le van, Casey fut heureux d'annoncer en démarrant son véhicule.

\- En route vers les Hamptons !

Ils arrivèrent juste à la tombée de la nuit, les occupants du van avaient la fatigue du voyage dans les jambes. Ils avaient fait à peine deux haltes, permettant à April et Casey de se relayer pour arriver le plutôt possible. Mais le bonheur de pouvoir sortir hors du van et de respirer l'air de la campagne eu vite raison de leur fatigue.

Une fois prit possession de la maison et de leur chambre, les tortues se séparèrent en deux groupes.

Le premier composé de Léonardo et de Raphaël sortirent dans la cours pour chercher du bois pour le feu de camps de cette nuit.

Le deuxième composé de Michelangelo et de Donatello qui s'occupèrent de préparer les snacks et la décoration pour l'ambiance Creepy du salon.

Pendant que Casey et April en profitèrent pour se reposer dans le canapé.

Une fois les préparatifs achevés, les tortues se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Michelangelo s'était fait un plaisir de se mettre dans l'ambiance d'Halloween en se déguisant en une sorte de créature revisité du docteur Frankenstein. Il se montra infernal avec ses frères pour qu'ils fassent de même. Ils finirent par accepter et chaqu'un se déguisa dans son coin avec plus au moins de réussite par rapport au costume de Mikey qui avait préparé son coup en avance.

Léonardo avait opté pour un déguisement de fantôme chinois, le Jiang shi, en se fardant le visage de blanc, maquillage emprunté à April. Et en portant un kimono noir confectionné à partir de plusieurs vêtements.

Raphaël ne s'était pas foulé d'après Michelangelo en s'emparant des vêtements les plus loubard de Casey pour se déguiser en Biker.

Le seul qui ne se montra pas coopératif, fut Donatello qui refusa de se déguiser en pestant contre l'idiotie de la situation.

\- Nous sommes des mutants ! Cette fête stupide est pour éviter que les fantômes ne viennent hanter les humains. Les celtes avaient quelques rituels dont celui de s'habiller avec des costumes terrifiants pour faire peur aux fantômes et de se réunir pour faire la fête le soir du 31 octobre. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais notre visage est déjà terrifiant pour les humains alors des fantômes ne risquent pas de venir nous chercher des noises !

Surprit par le ton acerbe de l'adolescent qui était habituellement le plus accommodant, ses frères, April et Casey restèrent à le fixer alors que Splinter essaya une approche.

\- Donatello, pourquoi cela te gêne-t-il ? Tu adores cette fête comme tes frères il me semble ?

\- Vous vous rappelez de la première fois que vous nous avez autorisés à sortir avec vous à la surface pour Halloween ?

\- Ha ça oui ! Cria Michelangelo qui se rappeler surtout des tonnes de bonbons que leur « costume » d'enfant-tortue avaient rapporté.

\- Et bien moi, je me rappelle surtout que les phénomènes vivants que nous sommes, n'ont pas eu besoin de costume pour se balader parmi les humains déguisé en monstres ! Alors à quoi ça rime de se déguiser puisse que nous sommes déjà des monstres !

La phrase de Donatello fit froncer des sourcils à ses frères, Splinter aussi eu un visage perplexe alors que Casey siffla.

\- Hé Donnie-boy ! Tu veux jouer le rôle de Raph pour Halloween ? C'est un monstre à lui tout seul !

\- Casey t'es mort ! Hurla Raphaël en sautant sur l'humain qui rigola en ripostant d'un coup de poing pour le faire reculer.

Splinter prit la parole.

\- Donatello, tu sais aussi bien que nous ce que nous sommes. Mais il n'est pas obligé de se couper ainsi et de tout rejeter du monde.

L'adolescent vert olive toisa avec hargne le rat mutant à sa plus grande surprise et lui répondit.

\- C'n'est pas ce que vous nous avez appris. Fondamentalement, on aurait dû rester coincer au fond des égouts en priant pour ne jamais croiser un humain car il faudrait le neutraliser. À croire qu'on aurait dû tuer April dès qu'elle nous a vus !

La jeune femme rousse sus nommé se leva hors du canapé et attrapa Donatello par les épaules. Avec un sourire placardé sur son visage, elle tira le mutant contre elle en disant d'une voix enjouée.

\- Heureusement que ma jolie trombine à attendrie Mikey et Splinter sinon je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait avoir cette charmante discussion !

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Donatello se calma et baissa le regard de honte.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas venir m'aider pour mettre mon déguisement. Déclara la jeune femme qui poussa la tortue devant elle.

Donatello protesta mais dû s'avouer vaincu face au regard de grande sœur furieuse que lui décrocha April.

Léonardo regarda avec effarement la carapace de son cadet qui s'éloigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda-t-il à Splinter.

Le vieux rat secoua la tête avant de regarder ses fils avec amusement.

\- Mais c'est vrai que vous en avez de beau déguisement. Je pense que cette soirée autour du feu sera la plus réussit depuis longtemps.

 **Un peu plus tard.**

Les tortues, leur maître et Casey levèrent la tête vers l'escalier en entendant la voix d'April.

\- Allez Donnie ! Avance !

\- Non, April ! Je préfère rester enfermé dans ma chambre ou dans la grange que de descendre !

Il s'en suivit un moment de silence où tout le monde devina sans mal le regard que lança la rousse à la tortue vert olive car on l'entendit bredouiller d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Ok… Ok… Je viens.

Tout le monde regarda vers l'escalier pour voir l'entré en scène d'April déguisé en momie égyptienne de reine d'après son maquillage. Ses bandelettes bien serrées que ça lui mouler son corps, provoqua un sifflement admiratif de Casey qui se précipita pour l'accueillir en bas de l'escalier en lui offrant sa main.

Le jeune homme en avait profité lui aussi pour se déguiser en vampire rebelle façon Twilight. Il s'était coiffé sa tignasse noire en arrière à coup de gel et avait trouvé des vêtements de jeune punks pour aller avec sa paire de canine vampirique.

April rigola en le voyant ainsi déguisé et lui demanda.

\- Si tu vas au soleil, tu vas te mettre à briller comme une lanterne ?

\- Il faudra qu'on essaie, mais qui sais ce qu'il peut arriver ?

Léonardo les regarda sans comprendre alors que Michelangelo s'écria.

\- Tu as lu Twilight !

Casey secoua la tête et annonça fièrement.

\- Nan ! Je l'ai vu à la télé !

\- Et en plus tu es assez stupide pour t'en vanter ?! J'y crois pas ! S'écria Raphaël outré en imaginant le grand gaillard installé devant ce navet.

\- Ah vous l'avez-vu vous aussi ? Demanda Splinter en s'approchant du couple.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme avant de l'interroger, vous voulez les livres ? J'ai toute la collection !

\- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle April ! Répondit Splinter avec un visage rayonnant alors que Raphaël et Michelangelo avaient le visage figé en une grimace d'appréhension.

\- Parti comme c'est, maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne nous le fasse lire à tous sous prétexte qu'on ne lit pas assez… Murmura avec affliction Raphaël alors que Michelangelo hocha la tête à son propos avant de grimacer.

\- Et dire que je pensais qu'on avait évité le pire en s'arrangeant pour ne jamais en trouver à la décharge…. Soupira le benjamin.

Léonardo les regarda avec interrogation et leur demanda.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ?

Ses frères le regardèrent avec pitié et lui répondirent ensemble avec dédain.

\- Heureux les simples d'esprits !

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas plutôt les insouciants ? Et puis c'est quoi cette tête que vous faites là ?! Répondez-moi !

April rit en les voyant faire avant de se figer et de tourner un regard perçant dans l'escalier.

\- Don… Le ton menaçant n'échappa à personne et Michelangelo ricana en soufflant à Raphaël tout en s'assurant d'être entendu par tous.

\- Tu paries combien qu'elle l'a déguisé en princesse ?

Donatello descendit lentement les escaliers en grognant.

\- Comme si je me serai laissé faire !

Ses frères fixèrent attentivement l'escalier pour voir les jambes de Donatello rapidement suivit par le reste. Ils l'étudièrent du regard avec interrogation. Donatello était entièrement dépouillé de son équipement, ceinture et masque compris. La seule chose qui retenait l'attention générale était la tête de Donatello qui avait une étrange paire d'oreille de la même couleur que sa peau. Le génie avait le rouge aux joues et tourna le visage de côté en boudant alors que Michelangelo se mit hurler en le pointant du doigt.

\- Shrek ! Tu es déguisé en Shrek !

\- Je me suis dit que quitte à ce que Monsieur sois grognon, autant qu'il est le déguisement adéquate. Déclara April visiblement fière de sa trouvaille.

Casey regarda Donatello bizarrement en grommelant.

\- P'tain, ça fait toujours bizarre de vous voir sans votre équipement. On a l'impression que tu es tout nu là.

\- On est des tortues ! On est déjà tout nu ! Répliqua Donatello en grognant contre l'humain.

\- Tu as **très bien** choisit son costume April. Conclut Casey en entrainant la jeune femme loin de la tortue au mauvais caractère.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça. Mais on a un feu à allumer et des histoires d'horreur à raconter ! Annonça Léonardo en ouvrant la marche pour aller dans la cours arrière de la ferme.

Donatello suivit les autres en trainant des pieds et s'assit un peu en retrait de ses frères et Splinter. Léonardo alluma le feu alors que Casey demanda.

\- Donc vous vous réunissez autour d'un feu de camps et vous vous raconter des histoires d'horreur comme les scouts ?

\- C'est un peu l'idée mais jusqu'à présent on a rarement pu faire un tour du feu de camps car on devait faire attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Et un feu de camps dans les tunnels ça attire pas mal l'intérêt des clochards qui chercher un coin où se réchauffer.

\- Splinter c'est à vous de commencer ! Dit Michelangelo en s'installant plastron contre l'herbe pour mieux profiter du feu qui réchauffer l'air frais de l'automne.

Le vieux rat mutant s'avança devant le feu et lui tourna le dos pour provoquer un effet d'ombre sur son visage qui plaça l'assistance dans l'atmosphère voulut.

\- Je tiens cette histoire de mon maître qui la tenait de sa mère et de la mère de sa mère. Elle a ainsi été transmisse pour vous êtes conté aujourd'hui.

« Il était un samouraï qui vivait dans la pauvreté avec sa femme. Un jour, il fût engagé par le Seigneur d'une contrée lointaine. Il répondit favorablement à l'offre, et partit avec son nouvel amour, laissant sa femme de toujours seule dans leur ancienne maison.

Une fois qu'il eût fini ses services auprès du seigneur, il retourna dans son ancien village et fût prit de nostalgie envers son ancienne compagne. La nuit tombée, il décida donc de revenir dans leur ancien chez eux. Il était minuit quand il arriva, et la lune d'automne baignait la maison de sa douce lumière. La porte était ouverte, et en entrant dans sa demeure, le samouraï trouva sa femme, qui lui avait tant manqué, assise seule, silencieusement.

Elle ne montra ni colère ni rancœur envers son mari, qui l'avait trompée. Au contraire, elle lui offrit un accueil chaleureux et lui souhaita la bienvenue après tout ce temps qu'il avait passé loin de chez lui.

Le samouraï, submergé par l'émotion, dit qu'ils vivraient désormais ensembles pour toujours et ne seraient jamais séparés. C'est un air ravi de pur bonheur qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de sa femme, ils s'embrassèrent et ils restèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare d'eux.

Au matin, le samouraï fût réveillé par les rayons du soleil, qui baignaient la maison d'une lumière beaucoup plus éblouissante que celle de la lune d'automne de la veille. Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçu que ce qu'il était en train d'éteindre n'était d'autre qu'un cadavre déjà sec, n'ayant sur son squelette que quelques bouts de chair, le tout enroulé dans une longue chevelure noire.

Il prit ses jambes à son coup et se précipita chez ses voisins :

"Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui vivait à côté ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle ?", répondit-il. "Elle a été abandonnée par son mari il y a de ça longtemps, et mourut d'une maladie, conséquence de son profond désespoir. Mais comme il n'y avait personne pour prendre soin d'elle ou lui organiser des funérailles, son corps demeure toujours où la mort l'a emporté. »

L'histoire de Splinter s'acheva dans un profond silence. Léonardo se leva pour prendre la suite et se tient droit devant l'assistance comme l'avait fait son père en tournant le dos au feu.

\- Ceci est une histoire que j'ai lue dans une chronique de fait divers du monde.

« Quelques jours avant Noël 1995, dans le quartier de Mayfair à Londres. Un homme, David Mac Callum aborde deux écoliers âgés de 15 ans et leur propose de venir chez lui écouter du _heavy metal_. Les deux adolescents, Michael Earridge et Stephen Cullan, accros à cette musique, acceptent l'invitation et suivent ce nouvel ami, de quelques années leur aîné.

Une fois sur place, Michael et Stephen constatent que David vit dans un désordre indescriptible où des disques d'Iron Maiden et de Metallica côtoient une montagne de livres, tous consacrés au tueur en série Charles Manson. Au centre de la pièce se dresse un autel drapé de noir et orné à chaque extrémité de hauts cierges allumés.

À ses invités, quelque peu interloqués, Mac Callum explique d'un ton paisible :

 _« Cet autel est celui de Satan. Mon ami Dennis et moi-même vouons au diable un véritable culte. Il nous permet de communiquer avec les morts, par l'intermédiaire de l'Ouija. »_

Souriant, il désigne du doigt le plateau de jeu disposé au pied de l'autel et propose de faire une partie de Ouija. Intrigués, Michael et Stephen acceptent.

Dennis arrivé, les quatre jeunes gens prennent place, assis à même le sol, autour du plateau de Ouija et, selon l'usage, chacun pose une main sur le triangle mobile placé au centre du jeu. Presque aussitôt, la voix étrangement rauque de Mac Callum, casse le silence :

 _« Satan, si tu es parmi nous, donne-nous tes ordres ! Dicte tes volontés ! Satan, que désires-tu que je fasse? »_

Mac Callum se lève brusquement, saisit le jeune Michael à bras le corps et le jette sur le lit où il l'immobilise. Puis, avec un couteau de combat à la main, il poignarde sa victime sauvagement. Onze fois, la longue lame effilée s'abat sur le corps du malheureux garçon.

Dennis, qui maintient tant bien que mal Stephen, hurlant de peur, crie enfin à l'adresse de Mac Callum :

 _« Arrête, David, mais arrête-toi! Il est mort. »_

Dans un sursaut, Stephen parvient à se dégager et s'échappe à toutes jambes.

Restés seuls, David et Dennis enroulent le cadavre dans un drap et une couverture. Ils ont décidé de le transporter dans le coffre de leur voiture et ils s'en débarrasseront dans une décharge publique.

Arrêtés peu après sur les indications fournies par le rescapé de la tuerie, il s'avéra que les deux adorateurs de Satan faisaient déjà l'objet d'une double enquête psychiatrique et policière.

Lors de sa comparution en justice, David expliqua que des voix transmises par l'Ouija l'avaient poussé à commettre son crime. Les juges le firent enfermer à vie à la prison à sécurité maximum de Broadmoor. Ils condamnèrent son complice à dix ans de réclusion dans un établissement psychiatrique. »

Léonardo s'inclina légèrement et se retira pour laisser la place à Raphaël qui se campa les bras croisées sur son plastron en tournant le dos au feu. Le visage lugubre, il annonça.

\- J'ai trois histoires courtes que j'ai glanées. Et il entama son récit sans préambule.

« Le soir de l'Halloween, un vieil homme du New Jersey a été retrouvé mort dans la cuisine de sa maison. Il vivait seul avec sa femme. L'homme n'était pas de nature facile et il maudissait souvent les enfants qui avaient le malheur d'être à sa portée.

Le 31 octobre au matin, le vieil homme avait minutieusement inséré des lames de rasoir dans des pommes qu'il prévoyait de distribuer aux enfants du quartier le soir venu.

Sa femme qui s'opposait fermement aux actes criminels de son mari grincheux décida d'arrêter le massacre prévu par le vieil homme. Elle lui prépara sa tarte préférée et l'invita à en dévorer une bonne pointe au dessert, juste avant que les enfants ne viennent frapper à la porte.

L'homme, qui à la manière d'un porc prenait d'énormes bouchées de tout ce qu'il ingérait, demanda à sa femme juste avant d'avaler :

 _« Mais où as-tu pris les pommes pour faire la tarte, je les avais toutes prises ce matin? »_

C'est en ingurgitant qu'il obtint la réponse à sa question alors qu'il se trancha la gorge de l'intérieur... »

 _« Une femme âgée, seule, faisait un puzzle dans son salon. Dehors, c'est la nuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle assemble les pièces, une impression étrange la saisit : elle reconnaît peu à peu dans son puzzle le décor de son salon, puis sa télévision, puis elle-même vue de face !_

 _De plus en plus fébrile, elle continue._

 _Les dernières pièces du puzzle qu'elles assemblent sont celles de la fenêtre derrière elle. Et la toute dernière pièce du coin de la fenêtre montre... Le visage terrifiant d'un homme la regardant. »_

« Les enfants d'une famille moitié américaine et européenne, venant d'Europe s'est déplacée en Amérique du Nord, ils s'y sont installés en maintenant un contact constant avec leurs parents resté sur le continent européen.

Les lettres et les colis sont régulièrement envoyé d'un côté ou de l'autre. Après une longue période de silence, un colis est arrivée aux Etats-Unis avec à l'intérieur, soigneusement enveloppé dans un papier de soie, une fiole de poudre grise. Il n'y avait aucune note, mais puisque plusieurs des colis précédents avaient contenu des mélanges emballés de nourriture, les enfants ont pensés que cette poudre était un mélange qui se préparer en y ajoutant simplement de l'eau.

La sauce a été faite et servie, mais elle n'avait pas le goût attendu dans la nourriture.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, une lettre de leur mère arriva expliquant que leur père était mort, et parce qu'il avait toujours été nostalgique, il a souhaité que ses cendres repartent dans sa ville natale. Elle a espéré que les enfants ne seraient pas gênés de réaliser le souhait de leur père et que la lettre leur arriverait avant les cendres, qui étaient envoyées séparément dans une fiole soigneusement enveloppées dans un papier de soie. »

Des cris et grimaces de dégoût saluèrent la fin de prestation de Raphaël qui afficha un sourire triomphant en laissant la place à Michelangelo en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Le plus jeune imita ses frères précédents dans la posture devant le feu et commença directement son histoire.

« Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années venait de perdre son mari. Attristée par cette terrible perte qui venait de la frapper, elle ne pouvait supporter cette situation et alla au cimetière où la tombe du malheureux défunt se trouvait en début d'après-midi.  
Arrivée au cimetière, qui était vide compte tenu de la chaleur mortelle, elle se dirigea vers la tombe de son mari.  
La douleur de cette perte était telle qu'elle craqua elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à genoux sur la tombe, elle ne se calmait plus dans un dernier sanglot elle commença à se relever elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna...et vit deux gros chiens noirs qui la fixaient comme une proie... Ils allaient lui bondir dessus.  
Apeurée, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et courut le plus rapidement vers la sortie du cimetière.  
Les chiens la prirent en chasse elle les entendait grogner et se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud des molosses sur ses mollets.  
Une fois sorti du cimetière dans un dernier espoir elle se retourna dans l'espérance de voir que ses deux gros chiens ne la suivaient plus.  
Mais bizarrement les chiens avaient disparu, ils n'étaient plus à sa poursuite. Ils avaient disparu.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle retourna au cimetière mais cette fois-ci, en fin de journée quand il y avait du monde, en allant vers la tombe de son mari elle vit le gardien de cette nécropole elle alla lui raconter son histoire avec les chiens.  
Mais là, le gardien, qui devait avoir vécu de nombreuses histoires vu son âge élevé, devint livide il bafouilla puis reprit son calme et lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de chien dans ce cimetière.  
Mais surtout, il lui expliqua cette légende qui dit : après la perte d'un proche cher si tu pleures toutes les larmes de ton corps sur la tombe, le mort reviendra ou enverra quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour te tuer ce qui te permettra de le rejoindre dans les ténèbres  
Le gardien du cimetière en était persuadé la légende avait parlé.  
Cette histoire est une histoire vraie, mais pour savoir si c'est vraiment son mari qui a envoyé ces chiens, ça personne ne peut le dire. »

\- Pff ! Elle est nulle celle-là ! S'écria Casey en commençant à huer la tortue qui lui tira la langue en lui-disant.

\- C'est de la faute de Raphy ! Il m'a cassé mon coup !

Tout le monde commença à rire.

\- Bon on devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid. Lança la voix de Donatello.

Tout le monde se figea et tourna son regard vers la tortue vert olive qui se figea sous la pression de leur attention. Il leur sourit maladroitement et leur montra la direction de la ferme.

\- Allez ! Il me semble que Mikey à préparer une dinde ou une tarte à la citrouille. Ça serait bête de louper sa sortie du four.

\- C'est une tarte à la citrouille et non ça ne risque rien, elle restera au chaud dans le four grâce au minuteur. Maintenant Donnie, il est temps pour toi de nous raconter une histoire d'horreur !

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'assemblé, Donatello secoua la tête et tenta de reculer. Léonardo s'approcha de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était pâle. Il n'osa pas prendre son frère par l'épaule de peur de l'effaroucher, il le questionna tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est la première fois que je te vois te défiler pour une chose aussi simple.

Donatello secoua la tête et inspira avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai plus raconté d'histoire d'horreur au feu de camps depuis nos 11 ans…

Léonardo s'apprêta à le contre dire quand il réalisa que son frère avait raison. Depuis leurs 11 ans, ils n'avaient jamais pu faire un tour complet du feu de camps les rares fois où ils avaient pu aller jusqu'à Michelangelo était due au fait que Donatello laissé sa place à son petit frère à chaque fois.

\- Don…

Son frère sourit mal à l'aise et le coupa en lui disant.

\- Je vais faire un essai… mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi.

Touché par la demande de Donatello, Léonardo promit comme les autres de faire un effort.

Donatello se plaça devant le feu comme Splinter et ses frères avant lui et prit la parole.

\- Il était une fois une petite tortue mutante qui vivait avec sa famille dans les égouts. Un soir de grandes ténèbres, la petite tortue eu un cauchemar où toute sa famille se faisait tuer à cause d'elle par ce qu'elle était faible. Prit de peur par ce rêve prophétique, elle s'enfuit dans les égouts et se perdit dans le noir. Il faisait si sombre que les ombres avaient pris consistance autour d'elle et l'effleurer de leur doigts froids. Une ombre plus grande que les autres, s'approcha de la petite tortue et lui proposa un marché.

\- Tu as l'air de rechercher la force. Je peux te rendre fort si dans cinq ans tu promets de me donner ce que tu as de plus cher au monde.

La petite tortue promit et se réveilla dans son lit au milieu de ses frères. Bien en sécurité dans sa maison, elle oublia vite ce rêve.

Les jours passèrent, elle devient plus forte comme promit par la créature de son rêve. Et elle réalisa alors que dans cinq ans, elle allait devoir respecter sa part du marché. Mais la seule chose de précieux qu'elle avait été sa famille… « En cinq ans cela va peut-être changer. », se rassura-t-elle. Elle avait 11 ans à ce moment-là et aujourd'hui, c'est la date anniversaire de ce pacte que j'ai réalisé il y a cinq ans… »

Tout le monde regarda Donatello qui les observer avec tristesse en leur annonçant.

\- Et vous êtes toujours ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

À cet instant, un nuage de fumé se forma autour de Donatello et une ombre noir se matérialisa en poussant un grand cri. Casey poussa un hurlement comme Michelangelo qui s'égosilla.

\- On va tous mourir !

L'ombre gigantesque tomba en avant pour se saisir de ses victimes figées par la stupeur quand elle explosa sans raison. Le silence retomba alors que Raphaël toussa en secouant les mains pour renouveler l'air.

\- Putain c'était quoi ça ! On dirait une de nos bombes fumigènes ?! Attend un peu !

Le rire de Donatello confirma les soupçons de Raphaël qui se mit en devoir de chasser son abruti de frère, Michelangelo et Casey se joignirent à lui pour punir Donatello, mais il s'avéra que la tortue n'était pas prête à se laisser attraper aussi facilement.

Léonardo les regarda faire en ayant l'air indécis.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Léo ? Lui demanda April avec un grand sourire amusé par la blague de Donatello.

\- Je me demandai si je devais vraiment être en colère contre lui alors qu'il vient d'avouer qu'on était ce qui lui est le plus précieux au monde.

\- À mon humble avis, tu devrais lui frotter ce qui lui sert d'oreille pour sa farce et lui faire en même temps un gros câlin pour cela. Lui conseilla April.

Léonardo lui fit un sourire et la remercia pour son avis avant de se lancer lui aussi à la chasse à la tortue sous le regard amusé de Splinter et d'April.

Donatello courut plus vite et employa toutes les ruses qu'il pouvait avant de se faire coincé au sol par ses frères qui lui firent regretter son mauvais tour en lui donnant le câlin le plus asphyxiant qu'il n'eut jamais eu.

Une fois les esprits plus calme, Splinter proposa de rentrer manger cette fameuse tarte à la citrouille de Michelangelo qui reçut une ovation générale. Ils la dégustèrent en regardant les étoiles et en rigolant sur des sujets complètements idiots comme une émission stupide de télé-réalité.

Ce fut un très bon Halloween pour le clan Hamato et leurs amis.

 **P.S: Donatello a bien marqué le coup pour ce feu de camps!**


End file.
